<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>34 Hours by LovelyRita1967</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043531">34 Hours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyRita1967/pseuds/LovelyRita1967'>LovelyRita1967</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Snowstorm [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Betaed, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shower Sex, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:06:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyRita1967/pseuds/LovelyRita1967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After months of pining, Jaskier and Geralt have just confessed their feelings for each other. They now have 34 hours to <i>show</i> each other exactly how they feel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Snowstorm [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Food for the Heart (Witcher), The Modern Witcher AU Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>34 Hours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a continuation of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234902">Snowstorm</a> although it’s not necessary to read it first. You just need to know that Jaskier and Geralt work together in a restaurant, and after much mutual pining, they’ve just confessed how they feel, right as the clock counts down to midnight on New Year’s Eve. (And along the way they did some Fake Dating where Geralt told Valdo Marx that Jaskier’s dick “does things” to him.)</p><p>Thank you to my beta <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaire_Seton/pseuds/Blaire_Seton">Blaire_Seton</a>, my fandom wife and amazing friend and one of the people who keeps me going every day.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>January 1</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>12:00 a.m.</span>
    <span> (0 hours)</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy new year, Geralt.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy new year, Jaskier.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They drank their champagne in between a few fizzy kisses, and Geralt felt like the bubbles were inside his brain. Love confessions had a way of going straight to your head, it seemed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you two head out? The rest of us can finish up here.” Tissaia, their manager, appeared beside them in the kitchen. The corner of her mouth was quirked up, a knowing look in her eye.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, ma’am,” Jaskier grinned, not looking away from Geralt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt felt his breach catch in his throat, cheeks flushing, Jaskier’s body firm and warm under his hands. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just try and fucking stop me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*  *  *  *  *</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt suddenly felt nervous again, here with Jaskier in the quiet of his house. “Can I get you anything to drink?” he asked to fill the silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier shook his head, a soft smile playing on his lips. He took Geralt’s hand and pulled him over to the couch. “Sit with me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They settled, knees touching. Jaskier licked his lips as their eyes met. “I never thought you were…” he trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier shrugged and laced their fingers together. “Interested in someone like me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt looked at Jaskier in the soft, silvery light filtering in through the window. His face was pale, cheekbones and jawline casting dramatic shadows, eyes still impossibly blue in the dim light. His whole body was tingling with need for this man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here,” he rumbled, and pulled Jaskier closer. Their lips met with a jolt of electricity and then their mouths opened, tongues winding together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt closed his eyes and lost himself in the wet, soft slippery feel of Jaskier’s tongue and lips. Jaskier groaned into his mouth and climbed onto his lap, legs straddling Geralt’s hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt’s mouth slid down to Jaskier’s neck, kissing and sucking and tasting. Jaskier pushed his fingers into Geralt’s hair and pulled out his hair tie. He ran his fingers gently through the silver strands. “Geralt,” he sighed dreamily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt pulled Jaskier’s shirt out of his waistband and slid his hands up onto his lower back while his teeth scraped over Jaskier’s collarbone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier shuddered. “Mmmm, yes, Geralt.” He rocked his hips forward, and Geralt felt his dick, hard already, press against his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt kissed back up his neck until he found his lips again. His hands drifted up to the buttons on Jaskier’s shirt and he began to pull them open, until he could peel it off and toss it onto the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too, Chef,” Jaskier whispered, and Geralt’s shirt followed, mouths still frantic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier ran his hands over Geralt’s chest, then broke away from the kiss, panting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Geralt,” he said, staring hard at Geralt’s torso. “I mean… </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You’re a god.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt slid his hands down Jaskier’s back until he was cupping his ass. He rolled his hips up into Jaskier again, enjoying the groan it elicited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to move this to my bedroom?” he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes fucking please.” He leaned forward to kiss Geralt again, and squawked with surprise when Geralt stood up. “Fuck, I love it when you do that,” he said happily, wrapping his legs around Geralt’s waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt carried him up the stairs, unable to tear his lips away from Jaskier for even a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finally dropped Jaskier onto his bed, then was on him again, mouth on his neck, jaw, shoulder, chest. He licked a pert nipple and Jaskier shivered. “Geralt, we are wearing entirely too many pants.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt stood up and took in the sight of Jaskier below him, hair messy, lips wet, chest heaving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached down and took hold of one of Jaskier’s ankles and lifted it up. He slid his other hand up Jaskier’s pants to his calf, then slowly trailed his fingers back down until he hooked them into his sock. He pulled off one sock, then repeated the maneuver on the other leg. Jaskier watched him, eyes aflame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next he unbuttoned Jaskier’s dress pants and slid his hands down Jaskier’s hips, then thighs, slowly pulling them off. He could see Jaskier’s cock straining against his briefs, already leaving a wet spot. He licked his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Geralt, if you’re going to look at me like that, I need your pants off </span>
  <em>
    <span>now.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jaskier sat up and attacked Geralt’s fly, yanking his pants down with all the finesse of a wrecking ball. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt stepped out of his pants and pulled his socks off, then stilled, standing between Jaskier’s legs. Jaskier rested his hands on Geralt’s hips, then leaned forward, his nose just ghosting along Geralt’s stomach. He breathed in, then his nose trailed down over Geralt’s boxers. He pressed a soft kiss onto the material over his cock and a small moan escaped Geralt’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I suck your cock?” Jaskier asked reverently, this time licking at the small wet patch now appearing on Geralt’s boxers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt was torn, because he had been imagining getting his lips around Jaskier’s dick, but with those blue eyes looking up at him, his own cock throbbing…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slid a hand into Jaskier’s hair. “Yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier dipped his hands into Geralt’s boxers and pulled them down slowly. Geralt’s cock sprang free and Jaskier took in a sharp breath. “Sweet fucking Melitele. Geralt. You’re…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” he interrupted, hips shifting almost imperceptibly towards Jaskier’s mouth. He was suddenly desperate to have those sweet lips around his cock. Jaskier could tell him how big it was afterwards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I mean really fucking-” He stared at Geralt’s cock, unblinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaskier, can we talk about it later?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” He tore his eyes away and looked up at Geralt. “Yes.” He slid off the bed onto his knees. “You sit down.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt obeyed, spreading his knees and watching Jaskier wiggle in between his legs. He slid his hands onto Geralt’s thighs and gently squeezed, leaning forward until Geralt felt his breath tickling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt made an impatient noise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier chuckled, and very gently placed just the tip of his tongue on the wet head of Geralt’s cock. He swirled it in tiny circles and Geralt couldn’t help but rock his hips forward again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want my mouth now, don’t you?” Jaskier smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm,” Geralt nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say it, Chef.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I want your mouth, Jaskier.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier smiled and sucked in the head of Geralt’s cock, tongue lapping and twisting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt’s head fell back, a moan escaping his lips.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier’s head started to bob up and down as he took in more and more of Geralt’s length. He wrapped his hand around the base, wet with saliva. Geralt felt his cock hit the back of Jaskier’s throat and a building heat in his gut. Fuck, he was about to come already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaskier, stop. Not yet,” he gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier pulled his mouth off but continued to slowly stroke Geralt’s length. He grinned slyly. “We have all night, Geralt. And all day tomorrow, too, actually.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt allowed a shiver to slide over his skin and blew out a breath, attempting to quell the fire inside. “I know. But, for the first time… I’d like to be inside you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier’s eyes glinted. “You old softie.” He glanced back at Geralt’s dick. “I mean that metaphorically.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood up and climbed back onto Geralt’s lap, tipping them both backwards onto the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier kissed him again, pressing his tongue deep into Geralt’s mouth, who accepted it eagerly. Geralt slid his hands down the long, smooth planes of Jaskier’s back and slipped his hands into Jaskier’s boxers, gripping his ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier groaned and ground down into Geralt’s cock. “Fuck, why do I still have these on?” he complained between kisses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt grinned into his lips and rolled Jaskier onto his side, helping him pull his underwear off and toss it aside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked down at Jaskier’s cock and wrapped his calloused chef’s hands around it. Jaskier squirmed. “Mmm, Geralt, yes, please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt gently stroked him and leaned forward to press a kiss to his chest then his collarbone. “You’re beautiful, Jaskier.” More kisses up his neck. “I want you.” He found his lips again, feeling Jaskier’s precome slippery on his fingers. His hand slid lower, cupping Jaskier’s balls, and then down lower again until a finger gently teased at Jaskier’s hole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier shuddered. “Yes, open me up, Geralt.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt rolled over to grab the lube out of his bedside table, then slid back into the cocoon of Jaskier’s arms. He warmed some up in his hand, then slowly pressed one fingertip into Jaskier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier flopped onto his back, legs splayed open. “Ah, yes,” he breathed. “More.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt shifted to sit between his legs and he pushed the rest of his finger in, then took Jaskier’s cock in his other hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stroked him from base to tip in long, slow caresses, adding another finger, and then another, until three fingers slid in and out smoothly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier flung his hands above him and grabbed onto a pillow. “One more,” he groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier gasped as the fourth finger pushed past his rim. “Ah, FUCK. Yes. Fuck, let go of my cock. I’m going to come already.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt smiled and withdrew one hand, watching his four fingers fuck in and out of Jaskier’s body with wet sounds. “Are you ready for my cock now?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m so fucking ready, Geralt. Please fuck me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt leaned over Jaskier and guided the head of his huge, aching cock to Jaskier’s hole, then pushed in slowly, groaning from the pleasure washing over him. When he was fully seated he paused, leaning onto his elbows and breathing deeply, not letting his orgasm start to build yet. Instead he looked at Jaskier, whose eyes were closed, eyebrows pinched together. “You okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier blew out a breath. “FUCK, yes I’m okay. I’m fucking ecstatic. Your cock is… ahhh,” he keened as Geralt gently pushed his hips forward. “Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck, yes. Do that again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt smiled and rocked into Jaskier again, who half-laughed, half-groaned. “Gods fucking dammit, Geralt. Just fuck me like this for the rest of my life.” He slid his hands down Geralt’s back and gripped his ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt rocked into him again and again, until they were both panting and moaning with need. When he was unable to hold back any longer, when the pull of Jaskier’s tight, wet hole became too much, he began to thrust in a steady rhythm, enjoying the incoherent noises that fell from Jaskier’s lips. He could feel the other man’s cock, rubbing wetly against his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned down to suck at Jaskier’s neck again, teeth scraping and pulling at the soft skin. He slid a hand into his wavy brown hair and groaned when Jaskier’s hips bucked up into his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaskier,” he growled, and kissed him again as his hips sped up, feeling his orgasm building. He felt the tingling and tightening in his balls and this time he let it overtake him, grinding his cock hard into Jaskier. Then he felt Jaskier clenching underneath him as he cried out and arched into it. Geralt felt the wetness of Jaskier’s spend splattering onto his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He carefully pulled out, pressing another kiss to Jaskier’s shoulder as he flopped down beside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmmm,” Jaskier snuggled into him with a happy sigh. “Let’s do that again soon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt smiled and used the flat sheet to wipe them clean, then pushed it onto the floor. He pulled the comforter over top of them and soaked up the feeling of Jaskier’s warm weight on him. He fell asleep to the feeling of fingertips gently trailing up and down his back, and breath tickling his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>7:00 a.m. (7 hours)</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt woke up plastered to Jaskier’s back, his cock already hard. He slipped it in between the smooth thighs in front of him and tucked his nose under Jaskier’s ear, breathing him in deeply. Jaskier stirred and Geralt could see the corner of his mouth lift slightly. He slid his fingers down to gently tease against Jaskier’s still wet, slippery hole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm,” Jaskier hummed, arching his back in a stretch that pressed his ass harder into Geralt’s fingers. “Good morning to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning,” Geralt replied, then his lips found Jaskier’s neck. He kissed all the bare skin he could reach, then lapped at it with his tongue while a finger pushed its way past Jaskier’s rim. He loosened up quickly as Geralt fucked two fingers in and out, and then three. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Jaskier groaned and lifted his leg, Geralt pushed his cock in, goosebumps prickling over his skin at the feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Jaskier,” he moaned, overcome by the heat squeezing his cock. He wrapped his arms around Jaskier’s chest and drew him closer, forehead pressed against Jaskier’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fucked him slowly, gently, relishing Jaskier’s gasps and groans. Jaskier grasped one of Geralt’s hands with his and threaded their fingers together. He brought Geralt’s fingers up to his mouth and sucked one in. Geralt slid his other hand down and wrapped his fingers around Jaskier’s cock, and began to gently stroke him in time with his thrusts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm,” Geralt sucked at his earlobe. “Gods, you feel so good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geralt,” Jaskier breathed around the finger in his mouth. “Ah, fuck.” He pushed another one of Geralt’s fingers into his mouth and lapped at them with his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt felt Jaskier tensing and stroked him a little faster. “Are you ready to come for me, Jask?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Jaskier moaned, tipping his head back, wet fingers slipping out and leaving saliva on his chin. He began to rock back to meet each one of Geralt’s thrusts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt rubbed Jaskier’s nipple with his wet fingers and nipped at his neck again. Jaskier’s hips stuttered, and then he was coming with a cry, spurting into Geralt’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt jerked him through it and, as Jaskier clenched down on him, he felt his own orgasm sweep over him with a few more smooth thrusts, cock buried deep inside Jaskier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he came back to himself he felt his prick softening, but he didn’t pull out, just held Jaskier closer, and they both fell back asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>10:00 a.m. (10 hours)</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt woke up, the room still dim from an overcast day. The arm that was tucked under Jaskier appeared to be asleep and he attempted to slide it free without disturbing him. His cock had slipped out, sticky with the come that was smeared across Jaskier’s thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt slid off the bed and ducked into the bathroom to wet a towel with warm water, then he crept back into bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where did you go?” Jaskier mumbled sleepily. “AH!” he yelped when he felt the wet towel touch his thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh, it’s warm,” Geralt gently laughed at this theatrics as he carefully cleaned off the mess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier sucked in a breath when Geralt gently swiped the towel over his hole. “Ooh. Interesting.” He squirmed as Geralt wiped the towel under his balls. “I’m desperate for a shower and to fuck you some more but I’m so hungry I don’t think I’ll make it. Can we eat first?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt grinned and kissed him. “We can eat.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They pulled on their underwear and Geralt grabbed them each a t-shirt from his drawer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you put on some coffee?” Geralt asked, once he was rummaging through his fridge. He pulled out some bagels, topped them with cheese and ham, and popped them into the toaster oven. Jaskier poured them coffee and they sat at the island, ankles woven together, waiting for the toaster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt looked at Jaskier, his brown hair sticking up everywhere, and felt a surge of affection.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Jaskier asked, grinning as he took a sip of coffee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt shook his head and sipped his own. “Nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Jaskier demanded, nudging him with his knee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just thinking…” Geralt admitted, setting his cup down, “about the last time you were in my kitchen, when you made me pancakes after the snowstorm. And…” </span>
  <em>
    <span>how much I wanted you,</span>
  </em>
  <span> “now… here we are.” He shrugged and felt his cheeks flushing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here we are,” Jaskier repeated, leaning forward to kiss Geralt softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt slid a hand onto Jaskier’s knee and squeezed it, but the timer on the toaster oven dinged before it could slide any higher. Thankfully, because he was really fucking hungry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>11:00 a.m. (11 hours)</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods...” Jaskier shook his head as Geralt followed him into the shower. “You’re… so impossibly gorgeous, it hurts to look at you.” He slid his hands up Geralt’s arms and down over his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm,” Geralt rumbled, pressing Jaskier up against the tile, taking hold of his prick with a gentle squeeze. “Don’t look then… just touch.” He took Jaskier’s hand and wrapped it around his own rapidly hardening cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his other hand he grabbed the body wash and squirted a handful onto Jaskier’s dick and then his. The suds foamed up quickly, and Jaskier pressed their wet, slippery cocks together. They slid against each other as Geralt ground his hips, rutting against Jaskier. Tingles of pleasure shot right down to his toes as he rocked, his cock already aching and leaking precome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier wrapped his hand around both their cocks, and began to stroke them together.  Geralt couldn’t look away from the sight of his cock rubbing and sliding against Jaskier’s, and then he couldn’t believe how quickly and how hard he came. His come splattered on Jaskier’s stomach and chest, and he liked how that looked too. A lot. He took Jaskier’s cock in his hand and pumped him a few more times until Jaskier followed him over the edge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They caught their breaths, the warm water washing over them. Geralt kissed Jaskier’s closed eyelids one at a time. “Can I wash you now?” The rest of the shower was leisurely, each man massaging the shampoo into the other’s scalp, running soapy hands up and down muscled torsos and strong thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they emerged from the shower, skin flushed and dripping, they toweled off and went back to Geralt’s bedroom, where he pulled fresh sweats out of his drawers for them. He found his college crew t-shirt for Jaskier, the same one he had helped himself to the morning after the snowstorm. Geralt remembered the feeling in his chest when Jaskier had appeared wearing it, that sharp pang that said “mine.” And how here he was, wearing his clothes from head to toe after they fucked in the shower… he slipped his arms around Jaskier where he was looking in the mirror combing his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier met his eyes in the mirror. “They’re a little big,” he said sheepishly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Great shook his head. “They’re perfect.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>12:00 p.m. (12 hours)</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What should we watch?” Geralt lay back onto the couch and Jaskier crawled on top of him, resting his head on Geralt’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eskel said Schitt’s Creek was really good,” Jaskier suggested. “I haven’t watched any of it yet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good,” Geralt clicked through to start the first episode, then folded his arms around Jaskier, enjoying the smell of his hair and the weight of his body pressed on top of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier started to get wiggly towards the end of the fourth episode, and Geralt felt his cock thickening as he smoothed his hands up and down Jaskier’s back. After the episode ended, Jaskier looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Getting frisky again, are we?” Geralt could feel Jaskier’s hardening cock pressing back against his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Geralt looked at him with narrowed eyes, considering, then flipped them over so Jaskier was lying on his back, and he scooted down until he was between Jaskier’s legs. He gave Jaskier’s sweats a yank, watching his hard cock pop free. Geralt sucked him down with no preamble, eyes closing in bliss as his nose pressed against Jaskier’s pubic hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MotherFUCKING KREVE,” Jaskier gasped. “FUCK. Geralt! Oh, gods...” Jaskier pushed his hands into Geralt’s hair and gripped it tightly. “I’m going to take this as a yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt groaned at the prickle of his hair being tugged, and sucked his cheeks in, feeling his throat working against Jaskier’s cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier hissed, his whole body tightening. “Dear gods, how did you get so go-aaaahhh!” he groaned as Geralt started to pull back, cheeks hollowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slid his other hand down to cup Jaskier’s balls as he began to bob his head up and down, lips tight around Jaskier’s thick shaft. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Jaskier gasped, pulling at Geralt’s hair again. “I’m going to come already, you- FUCK,” he threw his head back and moaned as Geralt’s tongue swirled around the head of his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier thrust up into his mouth a few times, then yelled “Fuck!” as his orgasm hit him. Geralt swallowed every drop of his come spurting into his mouth, then gently lapped the last drip off as Jaskier sagged back into the cushions. He carefully pulled Jaskier’s sweats back up and flopped down next to him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You,” Jaskier stated once he got his breathing back under control, “are a gift.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>6:00 p.m. (18 hours)</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pizza’s here!” Jaskier announced cheerfully as Geralt came back from the kitchen with two bottles of beer. “I was surprised you ordered from this place. It’s not nearly as good as yours.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt shrugged as he placed the bottles on the coffee table and plopped down on the couch. He lifted up the pizza box lid and inhaled the enticing aroma. “Nothing’s as good as mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier raised an eyebrow at him. “I know you mean food right now, but can I just say that it is also true of your cock.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt quirked an eyebrow as he pulled a slice out. “Yours isn’t bad either.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not bad!” Jaskier gasped, affronted. “‘Not bad’. I’ll show you exactly… How much time do we have left?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me eat first, Jask. Then you can show me all night.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>8:00 p.m. (20 hours)</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They fell into Geralt’s bed, peeling each other’s clothes off until they were naked, then hands continued to roam, stroking over the softness of body hair, around curves and along hard lines. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lips pressed together, then opened, allowing wet tongues to slip through, licking and twisting together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geralt,” Jaskier whispered, as Geralt sucked at his neck. “I believe you were saying earlier about my dick...” He slid his hand into Geralt’s hair and tugged lightly, his breath hot on Geralt’s ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt felt his cock throb. “Yes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you want my cock in your ass. You’re in charge at work all day long, but I think you want me to tell you what to do.” His other hand slid down Geralt’s stomach until his fingers wrapped around Geralt’s cock and squeezed. “You want to spread your legs for me and let me fuck into you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt shivered at his words, at the idea of giving up control.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you?” Jaskier whispered again, with another squeeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he finally shuddered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier peeled off him and reached for the lube. “Turn over… Chef.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt went onto his hands and knees, spreading his legs wide, cock already dripping. The heat swirled in his gut, the vulnerability of his position made his cock throb. He held back a whimper of anticipation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier squired some lube into his palm and rubbed his fingers into it to warm it up, then smoothed two fingers around the outside of Geralt’s hole, in slow, tantalizing circles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, gods,” Geralt finally ground out when every inch of his skin was on fire. “Stop teasing me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that, Chef?” Jaskier smirked, fingers continuing to circle lazily. “You want more?” One fingertip gently pressed against the entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Geralt groaned, pressing back into the finger, desperate. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Please.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you sucked my cock like a fucking champ earlier, didn’t you? Now it’s my turn to show you what I can do.” Jaskier slid his finger in up to the knuckle and Geralt gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, yes, so good.” He arched his back and spread his legs wider.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does this feel good, too?” Jaskier asked, sliding in another finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm,” Geralt breathed. “Yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at your ass though…” Jaskier squeezed a handful of Geralt’s cheek. “Has anyone ever actually tried to bounce a coin off of it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaskier…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” he replied innocently, crooking his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” Geralt gasped. “Stop talking and fuck me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhhh, Geralt. Remember that I’m in charge now? And I don’t know if you’re ready yet…” Jaskier replied, pressing a third finger against his rim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt groaned and rocked back into Jaskier’s fingers again. “Please, I’m ready…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, let’s see…” Jaskier slid the third finger in and stretched them around, smiling at the noise Geralt made. “Yes, I think maybe you are.” He pulled his fingers out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt whimpered at the loss, but then could feel the head of Jaskier’s cock touch his hole and he bit his lip in anticipation. “Fucking Melitele, get inside me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hush, Chef. I want to savour this moment….” Jaskier gently eased the head of his cock in past Geralt’s rim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both groaned as Jaskier slowly, achingly, one inch at a time, slid home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, fuck, your ass is exquisite,” Jaskier moaned, gently rocking forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt took a shuddering breath as Jaskier’s other hand rubbed Geralt’s back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If the kitchen staff could see you now, on your hands and knees, split open on my cock…” Jaskier pushed into him again, hands holding hard to his hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He began to fuck Geralt in earnest, their skin slapping together. Geralt gripped the sheets and arched back into it, grunting with every thrust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier moaned and tipped his head back, hips speeding up. He shifted his knees, and pushed Geralt forward onto his elbows. Geralt cried out, Jaskier’s cock now rubbing up against his prostate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His cock was weeping precome and he felt his orgasm starting to build without Jaskier even touching him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier found another gear and Geralt thought he might go right through the mattress. All he could do was cry out incoherently as every nerve ending he had tingled. The friction of his cock on the mattress and the relentless pounding on his prostate made everything else fade into nothing and his orgasm hit him hard, come splattering onto the bed under him. “Fuck, Jaskier,” he groaned, while he felt Jaskier spurting inside him in his own sweet release. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Jaskier’s hips slowed to a stop, Geralt fell onto his side, avoiding the wet spot. Jaskier tucked himself around Geralt’s back, breath still coming fast. Geralt closed his eyes, enjoying the haze from his orgasm. Jaskier pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm,” Geralt finally mumbled, a smile playing on his lips. “I’m going to have to tell Valdo Marx about that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier threw his head back and laughed. “My dick did just do some pretty amazing things to you, didn’t it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Valdo would be stunned.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>January 2</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>7:00 a.m. (31 hours)</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to be at work at 10:00.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm-mm.” Jaskier shook his head and burrowed himself farther under the blankets, tightening his grip on Geralt’s waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you need to go home to get more clothes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaskier. Come on. We have to go to work.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t we just stay here and fuck some more?” His hand slid enticingly down Geralt’s stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt grabbed his wrist and moved his hand back to safer territory. “We’ve been fucking for over 30 hours.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you can pound my ass again when we get home tonight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier groaned. “And you think talking like that is going to encourage me to go get in my car?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt laughed softly and kissed his forehead. “We have all the time in the world, Jask.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier’s eyes met his, bluer than ever. He pressed his lips together like he was debating whether or not to say something, and then it came out. “I love you, Geralt.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words hit Geralt like a sledgehammer. He looked back at Jaskier, this beautiful, loving, generous, vivacious, </span>
  <em>
    <span>loud </span>
  </em>
  <span>man, and in that instant he knew it too. “I love you, too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kissed again, slow at first, but with increasing need, until Geralt was fumbling for the lube, sliding fingers into Jaskier’s heat, and then pushing his cock in again, fucking him hard and fast, with repeated whispers of “I love you” filling the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt’s hand found Jaskier’s cock, and he jerked him off urgently, until he was coming hard onto the sheets. Geralt followed him right over the edge, vision blacking out as he pumped Jaskier full. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier collapsed onto the bed, dragging a hand through his hair and almost laughing. “In a hurry were you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt grinned, eyes still closed. “You know I’m never late for work.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Jaskier groaned and stretched. “How many orgasms can you have in 30 hours before it kills you?” he wondered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll have to find out some other time.” Geralt kissed his shoulder and allowed for a few more minutes of cuddle time before he glanced at the clock again. “Okay, actually now. Go shower and then you have to go home. And I’ll see you at work soon. I’ll make you breakfast like usual, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been making me breakfast every morning at work for weeks now,” Jaskier said thoughtfully, propping himself up on an elbow and looking at him hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Geralt said, brow furrowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…” Jaskier reached forward and smoothed Geralt’s hair behind his ear. “I should have known. You don’t make breakfast for anyone else. It’s like what you meant was ‘I love you.’” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt rolled his eyes and gave him a playful shove. “Or it’s just that I’m a chef and I like making food.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope,” Jaskier grinned at him. “It’s too late. You love me. It’s a breakfast of love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go fucking shower,” Geralt told him, hoping Jaskier didn’t notice the flush he felt on his cheeks.  </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>10:00 a.m. (34 hours)</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning!” Jaskier bounced across the kitchen directly over to Geralt, as usual, who had breakfast waiting for him, as usual, but this time Jaskier threw his arms around Geralt and planted an enthusiastic kiss on his lips. Geralt kissed him right back with equal enthusiasm. And tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, isn’t that against some health code or something? The head chef tonguing down his new boyfriend in the kitchen?” Lambert snarked from where he was prepping at the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm,” Geralt rumbled, pulling away from Jaskier, but with hands still firmly planted on his hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hearts were practically visible in Jaskier’s eyes as he smiled at Geralt. “Sorry, Lambert, I just… can’t keep my hands off this man. I mean, have you </span>
  <em>
    <span>seen </span>
  </em>
  <span>him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s right,” Geralt said in his growly voice. “We’re at work. Let’s try to act like it.” But he squeezed Jaskier’s hips and gave him one more quick peck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier pouted. “No promises.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kitchen carried on around them, but then they looked at each other and smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Eat your breakfast,” Geralt said. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is from the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FoodfortheHeart">Food for the Heart</a> collection that I am writing with my lovely and talented friend <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonheart/pseuds/Gryphonheart">Gryphonheart</a>. Geralt, Jaskier, Regis, Tissaia, Eskel, Lambert and others work together in Regis’ Italian restaurant, Corvo Bianco. It is a collection and not a series because the stories sometimes intersect and/or run parallel to each other. We embrace all the tropes, and you can check out some of our other stories if you liked this one.</p><p>Or you can <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyRita1967/pseuds/LovelyRita1967">read all my other Geraskier romcoms here or subscribe to me</a> to make sure you don’t miss any! </p><p>Also go check out <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaire_Seton/pseuds/Blaire_Seton">Blaire_Seton</a>'s Geraskier fics! She’s a master at their banter and it feels like canon.</p><p>Come say hi on <a href="https://twitter.com/LovelyRita1967">Twitter</a> (18+) and <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lovelyrita1967">Tumblr</a>. I follow back! </p><p>Kudos are so appreciated, and each and every comment makes me squeal, even just a single emoji, you'll make me so happy! Thank you ♥‿♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>